


Seragam

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Kamu kelihatan lebih keren tanpa seragam."





	Seragam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff, tahun keenam.

"Kau sedang melihat apa, Isla?"

Pertanyaan Charlie itu memang patut ditanyakan. Pasalnya, gadis yang dipanggil Isla itu sejak tadi sibuk memperhatikan Charlie dari kepala sampai kaki. Berulang kali, bukan hanya sekali. Namun, ditanya seperti itu, Isla justru makin fokus.

"Hei, jawab aku."

Isla mengulas senyum. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Berpikirnya tidak bisa tanpa memperhatikanku?"

"Masalahnya, yang sedang kupikirkan itu kamu." Isla mengernyitkan dahi. "Kamu kelihatan lebih keren tanpa seragam, Charlie."

Charlie tergelak pelan. "Terima kasih. Kau juga kelihatan lebih ... manis, tanpa seragammu."

"Kalau dengan seragammu?"

Charlie tersentak pelan. "S-seragamku pasti terlalu besar untukmu...."

"Ya, makanya kutanya kalau seperti itu bagaimana?"

Wajah Charlie memerah. Baru saja ditanya seperti itu, sudah dibayangkan tubuh mungil Isla "tenggelam" di dalam seragamnya yang besar. Charlie tidak dapat berkata-kata sekarang.

Isla terkekeh. Rupanya kesenangan seperti ini yang dirasakan Tonks dan Tulip saat menjahili orang.


End file.
